


Lust and Learning

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: FaceFucking, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, admiration but no love, but it's consensual, incubus!Coby, incubus!Sabo, its weird, no angst all porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Coby is an eager-to-please incubus who needs to be trained. Lucky for him, there are several other lust demons that are more than happy to help. Follow the sweetest incubus ever as he seeks to please ever who he pleasures!First Trainer: Sabo





	1. Words Are Beautiful, But I Long For More

"What a lovely sight you make."

The sound of the unfamiliar voice makes Coby immediately sit up straight on his knees, hands curled and on his knees. It's an uncomfortable position, but one the other incubi and succubi tell him he will be expected to use often, so he doesn't complain and instead tries to get used to it. He  _ does _ aim to please, after all. He always has wanted to please those around him, those who  _ want _ him to please them.

(It's his twenty-first birthday today, and he woke up knowing full well that he was finally going to learn how to use his nature and his abilities to please the other demons of the Underworld like he's always yearned to. It's why he chose to become and incubus, after all. 

He was nervous about this at first, when he told the Ruler of Hell what type of demon he wanted to become. He told them with a shaky voice as his tail shyly wrapped around his leg until the heart-shaped tip tickled against the back of his knee. His small, curved ram horns kept him from hiding behind his hair, much to his own dismay. They smiled and nodded their approval, and he was whisked away by some of the mature lust demons. 

They stripped him down and cleaned him up - which was as embarrassing as it was pleasurable - before dressing him in lingerie, loose pants and jewelry. The gold cuffs on his horns and the metal choker around his neck felt sinfully good, though he almost felt embarrassed by how sensitive he was to their presences. 

When he stated this, the other demons smiled sweetly before cooing that it was alright and to wait in this room for his first instructor, an incubus of great renown called Sabo.)

Coby keeps his eyes trained on the ground, only allowing himself to see the polished black boots of the first trainer. He keeps his head bowed in submission as the first trainer steps forward with calculated, elegant steps. The sound of the soft but sure footfall echoes off the wall in a way that Coby's shy nature finds intimidating, and he swallows softly and bites his lip as he tries to keep his tail from nervously winding around his leg again.

The footsteps suddenly stop and Coby notices that the pair of tall, black boots are now right in front of him. Coby keeps his gaze down, making sure to only look at the floor as he sees the man crouch down in front of him. A gloved hand moves from the man's side to take hold of Coby's jaw in a gentle but possessive grasp. Coby can't help but let out a soft gasp. He's never been touched like this, and he never thought being gripped in such a way would feel so erotic. 

He hears a soft, low chuckle from his new trainer and a hot wash of embarrassment starts in his cheeks and spreads down his neck to his chest. His eyes clench shuthe trainer guides Coby into looking up at him. Coby doesn't want to open his eyes, doesn't want to see how he's already failed his new trainer. 

"Pretty thing, you are. Open your eyes for me."

The voice is inviting and kind and gentle, though it has a warmth -  _ heat  _ \- of a completely different kind that lurks beneath each syllable. Coby can't help but relax at the sound of it, his posture easing into something more comfortable as the pad of his trainer's thumb rubs against his blush-pinkened cheek. 

The man lets out a breathy chuckle before speaking again. "Lovely, could you open your eyes? I'd like very much to see them." The words are spoken softly, but the man is so close that Coby can feel them against his lips and it brings a whimper from his worry-bitten lips. Why is this man alright with being so close to him? Don't most trainers try and distance themselves from their trainees to show their power over them? Why is this man alright with lowering himself to Coby's level? Coby has to remind himself that it's not his place to question his new instructor, especially since his instructor is  _ Sabo, a legend amongst demons of every type. _

The young incubus can't help but obey his new trainer, and his eyes flutter open as he tries to hold back any more noises. He blinks slowly a few times before his eyes finally focus on Sabo, his teacher and an incubus who is known throughout the entire Underworld for his charisma and sensual fighting style that had many enemies drop to their knees for more than one reason.

An involuntary gasp is pulled into Coby's lungs at the sight of the other demon. "Y-You’re stunning…” Coby mutters breathlessly, eyes wide in awe as he takes in the incubus in front of him. 

Pale skin the color of white-hot fire is marred only by scars acquired during battle, but they do nothing to draw from the nymph-like beauty of the powerful incubus. Soft, pale curls of daffodil petals frame the regal features, only drawing more attention to Sabo’s beauty. Lips made from the soft, sweet skin of cherries that form a kind, soft smile that has a hint of something sensual at the corners. Blue eyes - cool like water with all the heat of hell’s flames - are looking directly into Coby’s own, and when the pink-haired man notices this, he tries to duck his head shyly as his blush renews itself.

Coby could hardly believe the demon in front of him was real. He’d only heard stories and rumors of the beauty some of the more powerful incubi possessed. Being in the presence of such beauty was almost overwhelming. Coby nearly forgot how to breath when he realized that Sabo was not going to see him naked, but was going to touch Coby and allow Coby to touch him.

A light laugh draws Coby from his rapidly spiraling thoughts and he finds himself staring at Sabo. “Why thank you, lovely,” Sabo says, the soft smile on his face growing slightly. "And you're quite alluring as well." He says softly, the words coming out with a slight purr. He uses his grip on Coby's jaw to gently turn the smaller man's face, looking over his soft features and heart-shaped face "I'm glad I asked you to open your eyes. They're so very beautiful. Such a vibrant blue is rare, and it's only complimented by your Valentine's coloring." He says with a quick wink that has Coby's blush going from pink to strawberry red.

Coby's breathing stutters and he lets out a soft, shy noise. "So-Sorry, but what do you mean by 'Valentine's coloring?'" He asks nervously, his eyebrows pulling up and together as he bites his lip.

The fierce, powerful warrior of a demon that is supposed to train Coby only gives him a sweet smile as his free hand comes up to gently skim his knuckles over a pale cheek. "There's nothing to apologize for, sweet thing. I simply meant that you have skin of pale lace with hair the color and softness of mandevilla petals. Your blush rivals that of a virgin maiden's, and your lips are the color of candy." The blonde incubus explains as his gloved index and middle fingers move to rub over Coby's slightly parted lips.

On instinct, Coby's tongue flicks over the elegant fingertips as he holds Sabo's gaze. Both men freeze at the realization of what Coby’s done, but before the younger incubus can apologize for the lewd action, Sabo is laughing. This time, it’s more clear and louder than before. Coby watches, entranced by the sound, until it fades away and Sabo’s smile turns into a smirk. “What an eager trainee I have today. I think I’ll like having you under my wing.”

Coby offers him a shaky smile and tries to nod his head, only to find the hand under his chin has a tighter grip, and isn’t allowing him to move. Coby sees the smirk on Sabo’s lips grow as he moves his other hand away from Coby’s lips so he can bring it to his own mouth. He takes the tip of his glove’s finger between his teeth and carefully peels it off of his nimble hand. The glove is discarded on the ground nonchalantly, as though it didn’t cost a great amount of money. “Now, sweetheart, remind me of your name.” Sabo phrases what would normally be a question so it comes out as a gentle command.

“Coby, sir,” The pink-haired man responds with a sweet tone. He’s surprised he didn’t stutter, but the lust that he feels coming over him is making him bolder. He can feel his cock stirring behind the lace undergarments the other lust demons dressed him in. There’s a great desire to reach down and touch himself, but Coby knows that he needs to wait for Sabo to allow him to.

Sabo smiles as he moves his ungloved hand to trace the line of Coby’s cheekbone. “Coby… What a cute name. It suits you.” Sabo compliments with a kind voice. His fingers trace from Coby’s cheekbone over the bridge of his nose to his other cheek, his eyes following the motions of his fingers. “Now I’m going to give you a look over, just to see what you’re working with. Is that alright, sweetheart?” Sabo asks as his eyes move back to Coby’s.

A small nod is the initial response Coby gives the older incubus, followed by a soft, “Of course, sir. Whatever you wish to do, you may.” It feels good, having such a powerful incubus take interest in someone like him. Coby may be naturally shy, but having such an important demon look at him with approval makes him want to preen a bit. 

A cotton-candy-pink tail is slowly waving in the air behind Coby, and the newly-appointed incubus feels an urge rising in his chest. Coby wants to use his tail to wrap around Sabo, to pull him close, though the pink-haired demon doesn’t know what he’d do after that. In the end, he pushes the urge down and instead focuses on the small points of contact he  _ does _ have with Sabo.

The blonde incubus’ eyebrows raise in pleasant surprise at how readily Coby submits to him. “You’re truly a treat, dear Coby,” He says softly as his fingers once agains drift to Coby’s lips. “But please, just call me Sabo. I’ve never been one for formality. Would you mind opening your pretty mouth for me?” 

Somehow, the question doesn’t seem odd. Then again, why should it? They’re incubi, whose mouths give so much pleasure that they can drive mere mortals to insanity. With that in mind, it seems like it should be normal for a trainer to want to inspect a newcomer's mouth.

Coby parts his lips just barely; though he knows it should be normal for someone to look at a lust demon's mouth, it just makes him feel more vulnerable, knowing that he's being inspected. He lets his mouth open a centimeter more at Sabo's patient but expectant look. He doesn't want to upset someone so kind, after all.

Elegant but scarred fingers press into Coby's mouth, just enough that they can rest on top of his front teeth. They press down in a silent request for Coby to open his mouth wider. A comforting smile makes its way onto Sabo's lips as he speaks again. "A little wider, lovely. I can hardly see anything like this." The blonde incubus chuckles softly as Coby flushes at the sweet nickname.

Obediently, Coby opens his mouth wider. He's tempted to swallow the saliva pooling up under his tongue, but he's never tried swallowing with his mouth open before and is worried it would create a mess. Instead, he tries to will it to go away with his mind, which he finds out doesn't work. As his embarrassment continues to grow, his tail starts trying to curl around his waist.

Thankfully, Sabo doesn't seem to find anything gross or unusual about Coby's reaction. A simple nod is all that Coby needs to be reassured that he's doing fine, giving him enough comfort that his tail resumes its normal, lazy, ribbon-like movements. The warrior incubus then moves his middle and index fingers further into Coby's mouth, his fingertips pressing carefully against the spongey, slick surface of Coby's tongue. Sabo softly presses down on the muscle, causing the saliva pooled just beneath it to well up and spill into the valley Sabo's fingertips create.

Instinctively, Coby forgets his nervousness and tries to let his tongue explore the digits that are  _ so very welcome _ into his mouth. He doesn't know why, but he craves pleasuring Sabo more than he craves touching himself. Coby attempts to push his tongue up against Sabo's digits, to let his tongue curl around the calloused fingertips like they're hard candy. However, this isn't meant to be as Sabo says a quiet but firm, "Don't. Not yet." 

Coby nearly wilts at the realization that he's done something Sabo didn’t tell him to do. His shoulders slump and his tail goes limp as he looks away, not wanting to see Sabo’s disappointed expression. A small whimper rings out of Coby's throat only to be muffled by the fingers in his mouth.

“Oh, now don’t be sad, dear thing!” Sabo says softly, his fingers moving to test the sharpness of Coby’s canines. “You haven’t done anything wrong.” Sabo comforts the shy male with another beautiful smile. “I just know how it feels to be in this situation, and I know how tempting the thoughts you're having are. I just need a bit of patience from you, lovely.” The hand holding Coby’s jaw releases its grip so Sabo can tenderly cup the lithe man’s cheek. Sabo’s calloused but gentle thumb rubs along the soft line of Coby’s cheekbone before leans in to place a quick, chaste kiss on the younger demon's forehead. "Don't worry so much, sweetheart. It will drive your pretty mind to madness."

Coby would have gasped at the sweet gesture, had fingers not been in his mouth and on his tongue. Instead, he can only blush at the gesture as he fights back the urge to swallow again. This time, however, his desire to swallow stems from his want to close his mouth around Sabo's fingers and suck on them in order to tempt Sabo to… to… to  _ do something, anything, everything! _

Still, Coby is eager to please, so he refrains. 

Bright blue eyes watch Sabo's expression intently as the blonde takes a final look at Coby's gums before pulling back with a satisfied nod. "Alright, lovely, everything looks perfect." Sabo smiles brightly before drawing his fingers out of Coby's mouth, which draws a whine from the shorter man. 

Sabo chuckles and shakes his head goodnaturedly at the adorable gesture. "Patience, my dear, is a virtue," He playfully chides before raising his saliva-coated fingers to his own lips and pulling them into his mouth. Coby goes shock still at the gesture, watching as Sabo tastes the pink-haired man's saliva on his own fingers. Sabo gives a small hum of surprise before pulling the elegant digits from his mouth. "You taste sweet, like… hm… strawberry?" Sabo's statement turns up at the end, just like the corners of his mouth as he gives Coby a grin.

Coby smiles in return as he nods happily, his beautifully expressive eyes shining. "I always eat strawberries for breakfast. I love the taste," he answers honestly, his cheeks matching the shade of the fruit in question. Then he pauses, his eyebrows drawing together in worry. "Is… is that a bad thing?" He asks nervously as he shifts his weight from one knee to the other.

Sabo's thumb rubs over Coby's cheek again, the gesture as soft as the laughter that falls from his lips. "Of course not," he assures the nervous trainee. "If anything, it's rather enticing. It makes the mind wander, and makes the soul  _ crave."  _ Sabo's eyes flash for the briefest of seconds when they lock with Coby's, and shivers are sent scattering through each and every nerve of the younger incubus' body.

It's hard to say whether it's the warrior's tone or words or look that brings the whine from Coby's throat. All he knows is that a wave of heat is sent coursing through his veins and he  _ desperately _ wants Sabo to crave him.  _ "Please…"  _ Coby whispers softly as he leans into the handsome man's hand, rubbing his cheek against the hollow of Sabo's palm. His pouty pink lips are parted slightly, exhaling strawberry-scented air into the small distance between the two men. His pupils grow larger as his cock throbs harshly while tenting the fabric of his pants.

“Mm, what a pretty sound. ‘Please’ what, dear Coby?” Sabo’s own expression grows more lustful, his sharp teeth tugging at his lower lip in a way that suggests he’d rather it be Coby’s lip between his teeth. His hand gripping Coby’s chin draws the younger incubus’ face closer. For a moment, it looks like Coby is going to get more than the light, surface level touches. 

But, just as soon as Sabo leans in, eyes hazy with lust and pupils blown wide, the blonde man blinks and his eyes clear, even if it’s only a slight amount. He leans back, his face pulling into a confused expression as his eyes dart over Coby, seemingly looking for something. Coby doesn’t know how to react, his tail nervously trying to wrap around his upper thigh again. Then Sabo is laughing, a loud, clear, amazed sound as he softly shakes his head, causing his blonde waves to delicately bounce around his face. "You just managed to well and truly  _ seduce _ me! With just one word and a single look!" Sabo exclaims softly, surprise and a bit of pride evident in his voice. "It appears you are much stronger than most trainees that I get. How exciting! You're quite fascinating, Coby."

The smaller man's shoulders relax as Coby preens a bit. He can't help it! When someone so powerful praises you, you can't help but feel a bit of pride in yourself, and Coby is no different. "Thank you, si- I mean, Sabo." The young incubus quickly corrects himself with a sheepish smile. 

"Look at that, you're learning so fast! At this rate, you'll be able to have anyone you want the second you're done with training." Sabo grins proudly before his eyes take a long look at Coby. "Maybe even  _ before _ your done with training," he adds with a charming wink that only makes Coby's cheeks flush a deeper red. 

Still, he can't help the shaky smile that lifts the corners of his lips. "That sounds nice," he says quietly as his tail begins to wave around in excitement behind him. 

The blonde demon nods in agreement as he offers Coby a more mischievous, flirtatious smile than the ones before. "That it does," he agrees with a low, sultry voice. Then, in one elegant movement, Sabo is standing up again, his back straight but his shoulders relaxed. He shrugs off his long coat before hanging it on a coat rack near the door. (Well, not quite 'shrugs' makes his motions sound messy and sloppy, but Sabo's motions are never less than regal and graceful.)

Coby's eyes follow each movement like Sabo is a world-renowned dancer and the pink-haired demon is simply an audience member. Sabo is beautiful, is handsome, is enchanting, is everything Coby wishes to be after his training. There's no way that Coby would ever be able to  _ not _ adore and admire the kindhearted incubus, and it shows as he looks up at Sabo from under his light pink lashes.

"Alright, darling, I think we should continue to the next part of the examination," Sabo announces with a gentle but clear tone. His hat is removed and hung up with his coat before Sabo turns back to stand in front of Coby, closer than before. "Now pardon my question, but have you ever given oral before Coby?"

A soft gasp is pulled from Coby's lips as his eyes find that Sabo's clothed erection is barely a few inches in front of his face. By all Seven Layers of Hell, even  _ clothed _ Sabo looks big and it makes Coby's poor little heart beat fast and unsteady in its excitement. He can feel his mouth watering as his tongue slowly moves across his lips. It's taking everything in his power to not reach up and unzip the older incubus' pants so he can  _ finally _ take Sabo's cock in his mouth and pleasure him like he deserves.

"Coby? Did you hear me, lovely?"

The question snaps Coby back to attention and he realizes he's subconsciously been leaning forward. Coby blushes again as his eyes slowly trail up to meet Sabo's amused gaze. "I- Um- Yes! Yes." He stutters over each word, his voice shaking like a newborn deer's legs.

Sabo cocks a single eyebrow as his lips quirk up into a soft grin. "Yes, you've performed oral sex on someone or yes, you heard me?" His tone isn't disappointed like Coby fears it might be, so he relaxes a bit.

"B-Both,” Coby answers, cheeks like two ripe strawberries. Goodness, that was a straightforward question! Then again, Coby  _ had _ been eyeing Sabo’s covered member like it was the only thing that would make him truly full. 

This time, both of Sabo’s eyebrows rise in pleasant surprise. “Oh? Well that’s quite the pleasant surprise. Tell me, did you enjoy it?” Sabo asks as one of his hands gently takes hold of Coby’s jaw in that pleasantly dominating grip. His thumb rubs across the smaller incubus’ lower lip before gently pushing the tip into Coby’s mouth.

Coby licks the pad of Sabo’s thumb before he nods excitedly and says, “So much! They tasted so good on my tongue and filled my mouth until it hurt. They fucked my mouth until they came down my throat and I came in my pants. It was so satisfying to feel their cum inside of me, and I begged to go another round.” As he talks, he sees Sabo’s eyes go wide before going hazy and Coby feels a pride beginning to bubble up in his chest. 

There’s a pause after Coby finishes talking before Sabo clears his throat. “You… You’re an excellent speaker, Coby. Too excellent, some would say.” Sabo’s voice is low and lust-coated. His grip on Coby’s chin gets a bit tighter, but it only serves to make the smaller man mewl. “In fact, you’re so good at using such lewd words that I want to see the other ways your pretty mouth can be lewd in. You’ve proved that you’re good at dirty talk, but for this part of the examination, I want to see your mouth in action. Does that sound agreeable, Coby?” Sabo asks. His other hand comes down to unzip his pants, revealing tight silk boxers, tented by his lengthy cock.

“That sounds perfect,” Coby purrs contently. He’s excited to be able to finally please Sabo, so excited. He's only ever wanted to please those who want pleasure, and he’s  _ so close _ to being able to do just that! He shifts excitedly on his knees, his eyes moving rapidly from Sabo’s face to his tented boxers back to his face. “Can… Can I start?”

Sabo’s lips slip from a sweet smile into a flirtatious smirk. “Whenever you’re ready, dear Coby.” His other hand gently ruffles the smaller incubus’ soft pink hair as he watches with interest at what his trainee is going to do. His hand remains buried in Coby's hair, his carefully filed claws gently scratching the adorable incubus' scalp in a comforting manner.

Almost immediately, Coby leans forward to nuzzle at Sabo's cock through his underwear as he lets out soft, pleased mewls. His hands come up only as a second thought to pull Sabo's pants all the way to the ground as Coby begins playing soft, chaste kisses to the bulge. "You're going to feel so  _ good,'  _ Coby murmurs excitedly before leaning forward to press more kisses to Sabo's clothed erection. However, these are different than the first few tentative presses of lips to fabric. These ones wet, eager, and open-mouthed. Sometimes, Coby gives small sucks or wet licks, leaving dark patches that vaguely resemble hickies on the fabric. After each time he pulls away, string of saliva that connect Sabo's crotch to Coby's smiling, wet mouth.

A soft, low sigh floats from Sabo's lips as he watches Coby eagerly mouth at his clock through the fabric. It is alluring, how pleased Coby looks with just that. Sabo is half tempted to let Coby just do that until the older demon cums in his underwear like on his first day of training.

Coby smiles and makes a pleased hum on the back of his throat as he leans forward to nuzzle at Sabo's cock again. The action gets saliva all over his cheeks and chin, which for a second distracts Sabo as he thinks of just how much fun Boa Hancock and Robin are going to have with Coby and his eager lips and excited tongue. Then Coby is talking again and Sabo can't help but listen.

"You're going to fill my throat so well, Sabo. You're going to fuck my throat, right? Until I can't talk?" Coby looks up at Sabo with such a hopeful, sweetly shy expression that Sabo has to nod. And the way Coby practically whimpers Sabo's name… Oh, yes, Sabo is one lucky demon to be able to train such a gifted incubus.

"Of course, lovely. I wouldn't dream of leaving you unsatisfied by  _ not _ fucking that pretty throat raw." Sabo reassures his trainee with a sugar-sweet grin as he softly ruffles his hair. "Now keep going, dear. I'm quite enjoying the way you work," Sabo adds with another wink that turns Coby's cheeks a lovely hue.

So eager to continue, Coby just gives a quick nod as his fingers hook under the waistband of Sabo's boxers and give a soft tug. Coby watches, wide-eyed and grinning earnestly as more of Sabo's happy trail is exposed to him. The hair is just a couple shades darker than the hair on Sabo's head and it pleasantly tickles Coby's fingers as his runs his fingertips throughout the trail of short hair. 

A soft chuckle from above him snaps Coby out of his thoughts and he smiles sheepishly and ducks his head a bit. His hands find their way back to the edge of Sabo's underwear and he continues to pull the silky fabric down, watching as the older incubus' cock strain against the garment. It feels like it takes  _ forever  _ to pull down Sabo's boxers, his long member being revealed inch by mouthwatering inch. Then finally, Sabo's cock is freed from its confines so it can jut proudly from between the blonde's hips.

_ "Oh goodness,"  _ Coby whispers as he feels his own cock throb with want. Sabo's cock is longer than those he has seen before, though about just as thick. It's well-kept and clean, and Coby notes that Sabo has been circumcised. This is rare for demons, though less uncommon for incubi and succubi. 

Sabo gives a small tussle of Coby's hair as he smiles down at the sweetheart incubus. "Doing alright, gorgeous?" He asks softly, more out of politeness than anything, because he knows that Coby is doing amazing and couldn't be any happier than he is in this position at this moment.

Coby nods slowly, his eyes never leaving Sabo's member. It looks so  _ inviting,  _ its tip all red and flushed and aching for a throat to push into. Coby's hands let Sabo's underwear fall to the ground before he reaches up to wrap one of his hands around the base. His thumb rubs against a vein on the underside of Sabo's erection, and the low, rumbling moan it draws from the taller man's throat makes Coby whine longingly. "Your cock feels so good in my hand, Sabo. It's so  _ heavy.  _ You could tear up my throat, and I want that to  _ so bad."  _ Coby murmurs, words trickling from his lips like honeyed milk. The pink-haired man didn't know he was so talkative in the bedroom, but so long as it pleases Sabo, he's going to keep letting the words slip from his tongue.

Hell, but Coby is  _ good  _ at seducing with his words, and it works on Sabo, no matter how hard he tries to resist. "Then you should start, darling Coby," Sabo murmurs, his voice just barely not a growl. He barely manages to contain it to a purr, but just barely. "Go on and give both of us what we want. I would loathe to keep you waiting, lovely."

A smile is flashed up at Sabo as Coby gives the lengthy cock a slow stroke that makes the blonde draw in a sharp inhale. "Of course! I don't want to make you wait, either." Coby says earnestly before leaning in to press a chaste, soft kiss to the tip. The contact of heated skin on heated skin brings a moan from Coby's throat. The pleasured noise causes Coby's lips to part and he pants, already breathless from all the excitement. But, just as soon as Coby has pulled back from the kiss, he's leaning in again to give the tip soft kitten licks.

"Mmn, yes," Sabo murmurs lowly as he slowly strokes Coby's hair. "You're doing so good, lovely. Your mouth is so hot and soft, like yourself," Sabo says with a soft chuckle as he holds Coby's hair out of his face so he can watch the movements of the younger incubus' hot mouth and keen tongue.

Soft lips part so Coby can draw the head of Sabo's dick into his mouth. It presses against his tongue _wonderfully_ and it draws a small whimper from Coby's throat as his lips seal just under the edge of the tip. It feels _amazing_ to have his mouth around something so hot and big and _throbbing against his tongue_ _like it wants him to-_ Coby gives the tip a soft suck and lets out a pleased hum when Sabo's member twitches in response. He repeats the action, softly suckling on the swollen head while his hand begins to stroke whatever isn't in his mouth. 

Sabo groans lowly as his other hand joins the first in tangling in Coby's hair. "Excellent, Coby. You're doing- Ah!" The older incubus' words are cut off as Coby's free hand comes up to fondle Sabo's balls, his careful fingers rubbing and caressing them and sending shivers up Sabo's spine. “That’s so good, Coby,” Sabo murmurs deeply as his cock throbs, aching to be buried deeper in the blissful heat of Coby’s mouth.

Being able to suck on Sabo’s tip is nice, but Coby craves the feeling of his throat being full and stretched by his trainer’s member. He looks up at the blonde demon from under his pastel pink eyelashes as he begins to take more of Sabo’s length into his mouth. The heavy weight of the cock presses against Coby’s tongue as small, pleased chirps are caught in his throat. 

Sabo watches, enraptured, as Coby’s mouth envelops him. Coby, he is learning, is adorably messy in the bedroom. Saliva is leaking from the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin, sometimes enough spit gathering to form droplets that splatter onto the younger demon’s pants. Coby is so  _ messy,  _ and for some reason, that just makes him even  _ better. _ It’s so damn  _ lewd _ that it makes his shy nature seem like a most deceptive ruse.

Coby's mouth is making these wet,  _ disgustingly beautiful _ noises that send flashes of heat through Sabo's lower body. “That’s it, darling. Keep going for me,” Sabo’s voice rumbles softly as he tries to not tighten his grip in the shorter man’s hair.

“Mhn- Mm~” Coby’s lovely moans are trapped in his throat, but that doesn’t make them any less beautiful. He begins to slowly bob his head, taking in more of Sabo’s cock each time. His saliva helps the process, slicking up the older demon’s member so Coby’s movements are easier. “Hhn~”

It only takes a few more bobs of Coby’s head before his lips meet the hand that’s wrapped around Sabo’s base. The tip of Sabo’s cock is just barely touching the back of his throat and it makes Coby crave more when he can feel precum begin to drip down his throat. It feels  _ amazing.  _ He can feel a slight sting in his jaw, but it’s not overly unpleasant just yet. 

Coby steels himself a bit before he softly swallows around Sabo’s member. The length of it makes him choke just a bit, but not enough to pull back. The noise it makes is lewd and wet and it’s so damn  _ hot  _ that it draws a moan from Sabo’s throat.

“C-Careful, love,” Sabo murmurs lowly as he tries not to grip Coby’s hair too harshly. His lips are parted with soft pants of breath as he resists the urge to fuck the beautifully tight heat of his trainee’s mouth. After all, that was meant to be Coby’s reward at the end of all of this. “You’re doing so well for me, Coby. Just keep going. After all, I know you want me to spill down that lovely throat of yours, yes?”

“Mhm!” As carefully as he can, Coby nods in agreement as he looks up at the beautiful warrior. He wants to take Sabo to the root so badly, however, it’s getting hard to breathe like this. He has to pull back until only the tip is in his mouth so he can take in deep breaths through his nose. He looks up at Sabo apologetically, but doesn’t even think about pulling off of his trainer’s cock. It’s far too good for him to be able to get off of now.

Sabo chuckles as he watches Coby steel himself, but his light laughter is cut off when Coby suddenly dips back down, taking the older demon’s cock to the base. “Hgh!  _ Fuck, _ Coby-!” Sabo swears, his cock throbbing against the walls of Coby’s throat.

And Coby can  _ feel _ each pulse of Sabo’s dick deep inside his throat. It feel so good and his throat is being stretched open so  _ perfectly. _ “Nnh~” He mewls as his hips wriggle desperately. Even though Coby can’t look down, he’s **sure** his cock is leaking enough precum to soak through the thin lace of his underwear and the pale fabric of his pants. His cock is so hard it’s starting to hurt when his pants rub against the tip. “Hnn~”

“Holy Hells, you’re good at that, darling,” Sabo pants as his hands fist in the soft hair. His thighs twitch as he tries to not roughly fuck into Coby’s mouth.

Coby preens at the praise for a moment before slowly pulling back until only the tip is in his mouth. He sucks around the tip before quickly sinking all the way back onto Sabo’s dick. He repeats the action again, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. “Mm~ Ngh~” The pace he sets is ruthless on both of them, each suck and bob of his head bringing Sabo closer to the edge. 

However, despite the rigorous pace, Coby only moves faster. His saliva spills down his chin and liberally coats Sabo’s dick. His eyes are hazy and half-lidded with pleasure. From his cheeks to his chest, he’s flushed a lovely pink. He looks beautifully debauched, and it only makes Sabo want to take him apart even more.

“That’s it- Hah! Keep going, sweetheart,” Sabo encourages as he feels the molten lust in his body pooling into his lower abdomen. “Keep going and I’ll take you apart in the best way.”

Coby gives a muffled but excited moan at that. He takes Sabo to the base once more before swallowing around the lengthy member. Loud, lewd whimpers and mewls are muffled from the action, but they’re still very audible to Sabo as he tries to choke down his own moans of pleasure.

One last suck has Sabo coming down Coby’s with a rumbling moan. Coby, such an eager incubus, swallows all of it greedily, his hands on Sabo’s hips to hold him in place as he milks all the cum he can from the warrior.

With so much stimulation, Sabo can’t maintain his composure. By the time he finishes, he’s hunched over Coby, panting heavily between low growls and moans. “Th-That’s enough, Coby. You’ve gotten all you can, darling.” He huffs out a breathless laugh as he smiles down at the sweet demon. “Very well done.”

Coby lets out a small, pleased hum as he Sabo’s cock slips from his lips. His lips are slick and a bit swollen from the rough treatment him imposed upon himself. Yet, despite the ache in his jaw and the soreness of his knees, Coby doesn’t regret a second. In fact, he’d do it all over again, every single day, if he could. Especially if it was with Sabo. Honestly, now that Coby has been with Sabo, he isn’t sure how  _ anyone _ is going to compare.

He looks up at the blonde with a smile on his lips as his hands return to their submissive position on his thighs. “Thank you,” he rasps with a happy twinkle in his eyes.

Sabo steps back from Coby with just the slightest shake in his step. He chuckles at Coby’s words as he begins to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. “And I didn’t even need to tell you to thank your partner. What a darling you are.” He smiles brightly at the pink-haired man. “Now, should we move to the bed for the next part of your examination?”

Coby gives a pleased sigh and a nod of his head. "Please."


	2. Elegance In Your Fingertips

“Ah… Mmf…”

“That’s it, lovely, you’re doing amazing for me.”

Soft hands fist in the dark material of the sheets as Coby looks up at the older incubus upon whose lap his head rests. Sabo is looking down at him, a warm grin on those beautiful lips as his blue eyes shine brightly. His hand is between Coby’s legs, pushing two of those clever fingers in and out of the younger incubus’ eager body as Coby’s back arches and he lets out soft, beautiful noises.

“Look at how pretty you are, Coby,” Sabo murmurs sweetly as his free hand gently pushes Coby’s bangs out of his face. The younger incubus whimpers and gently nuzzles into Sabo’s palm. The demon warrior chuckles as he leans down to press a gentle kiss to Coby’s forehead. “You’re doing excellent, love,” Sabo softly says against the warm skin of the younger demon’s temple. “Look at how well you’re taking my fingers.”

A soft moan escapes Coby's throat as he feels the elegant fingers press against his walls, making his nerves tingle with excitement as his entire being craves more. But he's a good trainee, a good incubus, so he doesn't beg or plead for Sabo to hurry. He's patient - as patient as he can be - as Sabo pushes his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out in an achingly slow rhythm. It's nowhere near as much as Coby needs to bring him to the edge, but it still fans the flames stirring in his lower abdomen until his whole body is alight with lust.

Begging and pleading for more is a strong urge, but stronger still is the temptation to take Sabo's cock into his mouth again. The heavy length of Sabo's dick is bare and is pressing against Coby's cheek as his head lays in Sabo's lap. His cock is already hard again as the shaft rubs against the younger demon's blushing skin. Coby could probably just turn his head a bit and-

No.

No. Coby refuses to be anything but perfect for his trainer, so he distracts his over-eager mouth by pulling his lower lip between his teeth. The action doesn't restrain his mewls and whimpers, much to Sabo's apparent delight. "Hah~ Ngh-!"

The blonde demon tucks a few strands of Coby's hair behind his ear before his hand trails down to the lithe demon's chest. He takes one of the pert, candy-pink nipples between his thumb and forefinger, gently rolling the hard bud between the pads of his fingers. At the same time, he oh-so-precisely skims the digits deep inside Coby just below his prostate, teasing the younger incubus a little. He can't help it! Coby is just too cute when he's all wound up and desperate. 

"H-Hah!  _ Sabo, please!"  _ Coby whines, not quite begging but not  _ not _ begging, either. His back arches and his lips part in a stuttered gasp as his hands desperately hold onto the fabric of the bedsheets. His hips squirm as he tries not to buck into Sabo's hand, but Sabo already knows exactly what Coby wants.

"You sound so pretty, Coby," Sabo purrs as he repeats the actions. As he expects, Coby lets out another lovely noise that barely fills the space of the large room. “What lovely noises my dear trainee makes for me~” The hand that’s toying with Coby’s pert nipple gives a quick but gentle pinch. He just barely presses his fingertips against Coby’s prostate, teasing the poor incubus.

The noise that Sabo’s pinch pulls from Coby is so damn intoxicating that Sabo can’t help pinch just a bit harder as he presses into the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside the smaller man. “AH! Hn~! Puh-Please!” The pink-haired demon whimpers as he pushes his chest into Sabo’s hand. “I-I… Sabo, I need-!” Coby hates that he’s so close to begging, but dammit, Sabo is too good with his hands and his words! He lets go of the sheets so one of his hands can move up to cover his mouth while the other loosely wraps around Sabo’s forearm.

The blonde demon pauses and looks down at Coby in concern. “Something wrong, dear Coby?” He asks softly, ready to call of everything should the younger incubus be uncomfortable with anything. “Are you doing alright?” He asks softly as he leans down to look in Coby’s eyes.

Both pairs of blue eyes meet, and Coby doesn’t even look away like he usually would have. “I-I need  _ more,” _ Coby murmurs behind his fingers as he looks up at Sabo with lust-glazed eyes. Then his eyes go wide at the realization of what he’s said. He quickly lets go of Sabo’s wrist and covers his mouth with both hands as his eyes fill with tears. “I’m so-sorry, I-I just-!”

A soft smile pulls at the corners of Sabo’s lips as he says, “Coby, sweetheart.” Immediately, the younger demon goes quiet and tries to blink the tears from his eyes. Sabo’s brows furrow as he hurriedly and tenderly wipes the tears away. “Aw, you poor little thing! You don’t need to cry, Coby. It’s okay to ask for more. I’m not so cruel that I wouldn’t let you simply  _ ask.” _ The warrior smiles so sweetly and gently pulls Coby’s hands away from his face before Sabo leans down to press a kiss to the corner of Coby’s mouth. It makes him smile when his trainee chirps happily at the feeling of Sabo’s lips so close to his own.

“Thank you, Sabo,” Coby hums happily before Sabo presses a third finger against his rim and Coby lets out a sharp keen. “Mm~ Yes, Sabo, more~” Coby mewls as he spreads his legs wider. More than anything, he wishes he could see what Sabo’s battle-calloused fingers look like as they push inside of him. Everything about Sabo is beautiful, and Coby is willing to bet the warrior's fingers looked amazing buried in the lube-slick heat of his body.

“Of course, darling,” The blonde coos. Ah, Coby is so beautiful. Sabo smiles as he gently moves his free hand to wrap around Coby’s cock. He makes sure his grip is relaxed, hardly providing much pressure at all because he doesn't want to drive Coby overboard before he's done prepping the sweet, eager-to-please incubus. His hand slowly strokes towards the flushed head of Coby's cock as his other takes it's time pushing all three digits into the addictive heat of the younger demon's body. Really, he can't wait to finally have his cock buried deep inside this sweetly-seductive incubus who is already asking for more than fingers. Such a tempting offer it is, but Sabo isn’t going to rush preparation.

Coby whimpers as his hips involuntarily buck into Sabo’s hand. His mouth is open to draw in shallow pants of breath as his half-lidded eyes watch the older incubus’ face as Sabo focuses on stroking his cock and opening him up. “S-Sabo… You’re so hot~” He whispers breathlessly between his pants of breath. Now more than ever, he wants to turn his head and press wet kisses to Sabo’s cock before taking it into his mouth and throat. But he won’t. He won’t, because Sabo said not to and because Coby just wants to please his beautiful, kind trainer.

“You’re too kind,” Sabo laughs lightly as his knuckles finally press against Coby’s rim. His thumb swipes over the tip of Coby’s cock, wiping away the generous pearl of precum forming there and smearing it into Coby’s skin. “After all, you’re quite a beauty, yourself.” Carefully, the blonde begins to curl his fingers against Coby’s walls. “And look how well you’re taking my fingers, lovely. You’re doing so good for me.”

The fire in Coby’s gut is growing hotter with every passing second. Sabo’s fingers are making Coby whimper and moan and tremble like a leaf in a storm. He wants more, he wants Sabo’s cock inside of him as Sabo’s hands grip his hips tight enough to bruise. He wants  _ Sabo. _ He wants him so damn bad!

The fingers in his body beginning to slowly pull out before slowly pushing back in. The stretch of all three fingers inside of him makes Coby moan as he squirms against the sheet and tries to spread his legs even wider. “Mmn~ Sabo, ple-ease!” He hiccups over a mewl as his chest rises and falls with his breathing. His cock is throbbing in Sabo’s grip as the older demon picks up his pace of stroking him. “I-I need you, please,” He begs softly, too lost in his pleasure to care about his promise to himself to not beg.

Sabo carefully pushes his thumbnail into Coby’s slit as he curls his fingers into his trainee’s prostate. As he does, he coos, “I know you do, darling, I know. But don’t worry too much, you’ll get me before too long.” 

Immediately, Coby lets out a loud cry and his back arches as tears of hazy pleasure form in the corners of his eyes. “AH! Hah! S-Sabo!” He’s close, he’s so close, and it’s then that he realizes that Sabo is trying to get him to cum before he even puts his cock inside Coby. Coby can’t tell if that’s nice of Sabo, or if the blonde is teasing him again. Either way, Sabo is going to get what he wants because Coby doesn’t think he can hold on for much longer.

A sly grin pulls Sabo’s lips up at the corners as he hears the lovely, primal noises he’s pulling from Coby’s throat. “Such a pretty demon~ Look at how good you’re being~” He purrs lowly as he rubs over Coby’s prostate again. He can feel the way Coby is twitching and clenching around his fingers and see how Coby’s precum is spilling eagerly down his dick and over Sabo’s fingers. “Are you going to cum for me, sweetheart?” Sabo murmurs in his deep, spiced wine voice that has Coby lust-drunk. “Are you going to be good and let yourself get my hand all messy?”

“Mhm, y-yes, please let me be g-good for you,” Coby whimpers as he nods rapidly. His toes are curling in the sheets as he desperately tries to pull in enough air to fill his lungs. “Please, Sabo, please,  _ please~”  _ He mewls as his hands tangle in the sheets once again. Sabo’s fingers rub over his prostate again, pressing into the sensitive bundle of nerves and making Coby see stars. “I can’t- I’m going to cum! Please let me cum, Sabo, please-!”

“Of course I’ll let you, sweetheart,” Sabo says with a low laugh as he continues his ministrations. “Go on, sweet Coby. Let me see how much you’re enjoying this.” He croons sweetly as he watches how Coby falls apart from only his hands.

It’s only a few more strokes before Coby is cumming, a loud cry of Sabo’s name escaping his throat as he trembles and shakes. Cum spills over Sabo’s hand and onto Coby’s chest and thighs as the younger incubus moans. “Sabo~ Yes, so  _ good,”  _ Coby whimpers as the last few drops of cum spill down Sabo’s fingers. He collapses against the taller demon as he gasps for breath, his body still shaking from the force of his orgasm. He peeks one eye open to look up at Sabo hopefully as he ask, “H-How did I do?”

Sabo smiles down at Coby, watching as the smaller incubus tries to collect himself. “You did excellent, love,” He assures in a soft voice. “You passed with flying colors. You did everything absolutely  _ perfectly,  _ my dear.” He reaches over to the bedside table - being careful not to disturb Coby’s position - and grabs a wet washcloth. “Here, let me clean us up. Stay still for me. Just relax and let me take care of you.” 

Sabo gently uses the rag to clean the seed off his hand first, carefully wiping between his fingers, before he wipes away the ropes of cum on Coby’s abdomen and cock. He’s especially gentle when he cleans up Coby’s member, but Coby still whimpers at the stimulation. “I’m sorry, love,” He apologizes quietly as he carefully sets the wash cloth back on the bedside table. 

Coby shakes his head weakly as he offers the older demon a soft smile. “You’re fine. I’m just a bit sensitive right now.” He reaches up one of his hands to gently brush Sabo’s hair out of his face as he says, “I feel like I really lucked out when I got you as my trainer.” The pink-haired man laughs lightly as he tucks some of the blonde curls behind Sabo’s ear.

The blonde man laughs as he leans into Coby’s soft hand. “I dare say  _ I’m _ the lucky one of the two of us. You’re just a darling, Coby.” Sabo gently pokes one of Coby’s soft, pink-flushed cheeks before kissing his temple. “Here, let’s take a minute for you to catch your breath before I finally…” Sabo pauses to think before smirking and winking at Coby. “Give you a night to remember.”

Coby returns the sly grin and wink. “You already have. I just hope I can return the favor.”

Sabo chuckles. “You already have.”


End file.
